projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Bahn
Bahn Intro *Heh! Seems you're looking for a fight! Solo Begin *Let's fight! I'm burn'n up! *You've got no footwork! *Wanna see some Viper Pride!? *I don't pull my punches! Solo Finish *This is when I kick your butt! *Choke on your teeth! *End of your spanking! Victory *Now that'll make a good story! Let's go make some more! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Bahn: You seem a bit stronger this time, Akira. Akira: I've been working on my kung fu. Just you watch, Bahn. Pai: Now that I think of it, how old were you the last time we fought, Bahn? Victory Bahn: Not bad, Akira. You want me to teach you my Dragon Upper? Akira: Sure, I'm always interested in learning new moves. Pai: Just don't get any ideas about learning to shoot ki from your hands, Akira. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: How does it feel to be surrounded by beautiful women, tough guy? Bahn: Awesome! Buff girls like you would make great VIPERS! Chun-Li: I don't think there's a girl out there who likes to be called "buff." Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Don't worry if your armor falls off! I'll pick up all the pieces for you! Bahn: Thanks, Hsien-Ko! Now I don't have anything to worry about! Frank: I think she's just going to try and use the pieces as weapons. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: Japanese tough guy, you ready? Bahn: Oh, ready and willing! Let's waste 'em! Gemini: It's let's-waste-'em time! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Bahn: Characters from a game? I know! It's the one that makes the funny noises! Kite: No, with The World you have to connect via a network and... BlackRose: You're just wasting your time Kite. You'll never get through to him. Kogoro & Mii Intro Bahn: Hey sister, you should be try being a Viper. There's even another girl who looks like you. Mii: Oho, she must be very cute and graceful then. Kogoro: For some reason I can only imagine all your clothes getting blown off, but worse things could happen. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Bahn: C'mon, let's do this! Reiji, Xiaomu! Xiaomu: You got it! Let's take these wimps down! Reiji: Don't be so impressionable! Let's waste these guys! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Bahn: You're a gloomy guy, Soma. Maybe I should pep you up? Soma: Mind your own business. Stop talking and start fighting. Alisa: If Kota were here he'd try to pep you up whether you wanted it or not. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Zephyr & Leanne Intro Bahn: Let's do this! I'll break 'em to pieces! Leanne: Sometimes I wish you were this lively too, Zephyr. Zephyr: Well, we aren't in Basel anymore, but are you sure this is really what you like?